Perfect day
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Is there really such a thing as a perfect day? For Ally and Austin there is.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Perfect day**

**Austin and Ally are walking along the beach. It's a very beautiful summer-day. They are both really happy to be there with each other.**

Ally is wearing a cute short little white dress and a beautiful necklace from Japan.

Austin is wearing black jeans and a red short-sleeved button-down shirt.

"Awww, such a totally beautiful day!" says Ally with a sweet smile.

"Yes, it is. An awesome day, with an awesome woman." says Austin.

"I'm the awesome woman, right...?" says Ally in a soft calm tone.

"Of course, Ally. You're the only woman for me." says Austin

"And you're the only man for me, Austin." says Ally.

"Ally my love, you really are so sweet and girlie. Exactly the way I want you to be." says Austin with a small friendly laugh.

They stop walking and Austin wrap his right arm around his wife's waist and pull her into a nice warm hug and gives her a sweet sensual kiss.

"Awww!" says Ally in a sweet childish tone.

Ally look right into her husbands eyes with a seductive little smirk.

"Oh, what are you thinkin' about, Ally?" says Austin, his voice now going more deep and manly than it usually is.

"I think you know..." says Ally, teasing Austin a bit in a friendly way.

"Maybe..." says Austin.

Austin looks around, they are alone on the beach.

"Austin." says Ally as she giggle a little.

"Ally." says Austin.

Ally put her hands on Austin's shoulders and kiss him.

Only a few seconds later they both throw themselves on the ground and begin to roll around in the soft sand, making out with each other.

"I love you, Allyson Samantha Dawson." says Austin.

"I love you, Austin middle-name-excluded Moon." says Ally.

"Middle-name excluded...?" says Austin.

"Yes...I know how much you hate the slightly weird fact that your middle-name is Monica, a very girl-like name." says Ally.

"Then I'm happy that you went with middle-name excluded, instead of my real middle-name." says Austin.

"Eeww, we got sand like everywhere." says Ally with small smirk.

"Let's go for a little swim then and wash it off." says Austin.

"But I didn't bring my bikini or bathing suit..." says Ally.

"There's nobody else here. We can swim naked." says Austin.

"Okey." says Ally in a cheerful tone.

They both take off their clothes and run towards the water and dive in.

Ally and Austin slowly swim next to each other. The water is just the way it should be, not too cold or too warm.

"Ally D...you're a true beauty." says Austin.

"Yes and you're a very handsome and cool man." says Ally.

Later that day as the sun goes down, Ally enter the dining room at her and Austin's house.

"Oh my goodness, so sweet!" exclaims Ally in a sweet cute voice as a few happy-tears fall from her eyes.

The lights in the room are off and on the table is a nice mature romantic dinner for two. The only source of light come from the candle on the table. A sweet love-song is playing on the stereo on the other side of the room.

"Like it, Sexy Ally?" says Austin as he enter the room through another door.

Austin is wearing a white tuxedo with a black shirt and black leather shoes.

"Like? I love it. Such a nice little romantic dinner you've set up for us, Austie." says a very happy Ally.

"Shall we eat, Ally?" says Austin as he walk up to Ally, gently take her hand and slowly like a true gentleman leads her to the table.

Austin pull out Ally's chair for her and then he take his seat right across the table from her.

They eat in silence, both having a huge smile on the face through the entire meal.

Once they've finished eating, Austin pour his wife a glass of none-alcohol wine, since Ally never drink much alcohol.

Alcohol kinda make Ally feel sick and makes her vomit so she always drink none-alcoholic drinks.

"Ally, I'm so lucky to have you as my wife." says Austin. "You're sweet, friendly, smart, talented and so very beautiful and sexy."

"I'm lucky too. You're strong, handsome, cool, talented and so very sexy and sweet." says Ally.

"Wanna dance, babe?" says Austin as he take off his tuxedo-jacket.

"Sure!" says Ally.

( As an adult Ally has finally learned to dance )

Austin walk over to the stereo and switch to a nice soft romantic love-song.

"Awww!" says Ally as Austin hug her and they begin to slow-dance.

Ally put her head against Austin's strong shoulder and Austin gently caress Ally's soft hair.

"Ally, I really like that you can dance these days. Back during our teen-years you weren't much of a dancer at all." says Austin.

"Yeah, I know, but I guess it has to do with me being kinda shy and insecure back then. Maybe that's why I wasn't such a good dancer when I was a teen." says Ally.

Ally know that Austin is the perfect man for her. In Ally's eyes he's the perfect husband. Austin is her dream-man, her soul-mate and one true love.

Austin and Ally kiss each other with heat and sensuality and they are so happy to be with each other and they love each other in every way.

"This has like been such a perfect day!" says a very happy Ally as she give Austin a sweet sensual kiss.

"Oh yeah, I totally agree. A perfect day indeed, Ally my sweet wife." says Austin in a calm mature tone.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: This sweet little story was written in honor of my very good friend LoveShipper. *smile***


End file.
